21 Again
by jessibutlah
Summary: Beca's just now turned 21, but still down in the dumps over the break-up her and Jesse had gone through a few weeks ago. In an attempt to cheer her up, the Bellas have taken her on a night out in the club.
1. Chapter 1

The car slowed to a stop as the Bella's had reached their destination. The hottest club, and fairly close to the university though the ladies opted to drive. Beca groaned, still hurt over the break-up between her and Jesse; she knew things had been a little rocky, but she hadn't expected Jesse to nut up and actually go for the break.

"Beca, come _on_!" Chloe squealed, opening the door to grab Beca by the wrist. She was basically being dragged towards the door, and all the Bella's stopped, digging around for their ID's. A quick flash of her license and they were all off into the building.

Music was blaring and lights were flashing, and the brunette wasn't quite sure what to think. Being one of the younger Bella's meant that she only had the opportunity to drink at private parties, or in the luxury of their new house, but she wasn't sure that this scene was what she expected. There were people dancing on the floor, men and women flirting at the bar, and Beca felt awkward trying to figure out a place that she would fit in too.

Chloe had disappeared and reappeared just as fast, a large glass in hand. "Here, take this, you look like you need it," she yelled over the blaring music, handing the glass to the small brunette. Beca gave a small smirk before taking the glass and having her first _legal_ sip of alcohol. She merely shrugged her shoulders and nodded approvingly before the red head disappeared into the crowd. Beca spotted an empty table and opted to sit at it, a few of the other Bellas following her, starting to chat.

The drink she had been handed when she first arrived was gone, and empty shot glasses were on the table. Her head was fuzzy with booze finally starting to kick in, and she hummed in satisfaction. "Beca, c'mon!" she heard Chloe call, beckoning her to the dance floor. "Aw, c'mon Chlo, I don't think I should," she said tentatively, still not quite feeling _that_ drunk to embarrass herself on the dance floor. "Well in that case, better have one of these," Fat Amy chimed in, setting a shot of Jack Daniel's whiskey in front of the smaller girl. "Are you serious?" Beca asked, her nose wrinkling, but she was shot a look that said ' _If you don't do this, I'll shove a dingo up your arse'_ , so Beca just sucked it up, and downed the shot, scrunching up her face at the burning sensation that trickled down her throat. "Now, Beca?" Chloe urged, and Beca couldn't disagree this time.

The song Fist Pump, Jump, Jump was playing, which was a recent favorite of the brunette's, and slowly she started relaxing and let the beat move her body for her. Between the shots being handed to her and her buzz turning into a more solidified drunkenness, she hadn't realized that in this point in time that Chloe was behind her, and she was grinding up on her. To be honest, Beca didn't really care, Chloe was her best friend, and they were really close; the girl was laughing and enjoying herself until she saw a dark figure sitting at the bar watching her.

Her dancing had slowed as her eyes took in the figure. Icy blue eyes were watching her every move, Beca's eyes kept travelling south. Dark red lipstick framing the smirk that was on the mysterious face, a tight black tank top, and _extremely_ tight leather pants. The Bella hadn't realized that she had suddenly stopped dancing, to stare at the figure, and when the woman licked her lips, she nearly choked on air and stumbled forward. "Everything ok Becs?" Chloe asked, her hand sneaking around the front of Beca, and just under the edge of her shirt. "Y-yeah, I think I need another drink," she stammered, her eyes darting to her friend and away from the woman that she had basically been eye-fucking.

Pushing herself away from her friend, she headed towards the bar, and pulled her ID from her skinny jeans. "Uh, a shot of.. vodka, anything really," she said, putting her ID in the bartenders hand. "Make that two," a husky voice said from behind her; she already knew that the thickly accented German voice belonged to the woman that had been sitting at the bar merely minutes ago. Once the glasses hit the table, Beca nearly downed hers, but the blonde stopped her, taking a seat. The Bella swallowed hard, nervous, heck, more than nervous, she felt _intimidated_. "Such a tiny maus like you should not rush to finish such a fine drink, ja?" the woman's voice sounded, sending shivers down Beca's spine.

The brunette managed to bring her brown eyes up to the blue eyes that she had seen once before, and yet again she lost her breath. "If you weren't so perfectly flawless-" she stopped herself, feeling the blood rush to her face. A grin lined the older woman's face as she drank her shot, popping an eyebrow at the younger woman. "Well?" she inquired, and Beca couldn't do anything except take the shot. It was smooth, nothing like she'd ever tasted before, very much vodka, but something about the blonde being around made it almost that much better. The Bella bit her lip, her eyes darting around still seeing people dancing, the music blaring, and she noticed some of the other Bellas eyeing her, especially Chloe and Fat Amy.

The temptation to return to the security of her friends was strong, but there was something about this woman that made Beca want to stay; even though it could just be the effects of the alcohol. Those icy blue eyes were burning into her, and she felt herself wanting to say something stupid, so instead she introduced herself, "I'm Beca."

"Luisa."

The response was simple, but it still felt like there was more that needed to be said. "What's a gorgeous specimen like yourself doing in a club like this?" she asked, trying to strike up a larger conversation, not wanting it to end. "I'm a part of a group, Das Sound Machine, we had a performance recently, and decided to celebrate that it went well." An eyebrow was raised as Luisa stood, expecting a reason from the small brunette as well.

"It's my birthday, I just turned 21," Beca stated simply, her eyes wandering Luisa's figure more often than keeping eye contact. She couldn't focus on just one part of the woman, and she wondered whether it was the alcohol or the fact that the taller woman was practically a Goddess. "Well it seems in that case that you are deserving of some kind of… gift," the blonde whispered huskily into the Bella's ear, her hand outstretched, guiding Beca to the dance floor.

The alcohol had set in, the room was starting to spin, and the only thing Beca could focus on was the tall blonde that was behind her, her own hands gripping at the woman's thighs and neck. Luisa's hands had been exploring the Bella's body, mainly the areas around the hem of her shirt and the occasional brush against the small woman's breasts. The heat between them was building and that was making Beca both nervous and anxious.

The brunette turned around facing Luisa, her lips slightly parted, her breathing a little quicker, and her face getting warmer. "Ah, what has you so flustered tiny mau-" the blonde started, her dark red lips crashing together with the smaller woman's soft pink ones. Luisa's hands rested on the small of Beca's back, while their tongues fought for dominance. It wasn't until the older woman nipped sharply at Beca's lower lip that she earned a moan from the younger woman, spiking her own arousal. Pulling back, she wore a smirk that Beca could only call devious. "Perhaps I should call you feisty maus," she chuckled, her eyes darkening slightly.

"C'mon," Beca insisted, tugging at the blonde's hand, leading her outside, and back towards campus.


	2. Chapter 2

Light filtered in through the blinds and the small girl groaned. Her head was undergoing waves of pain and her stomach was a little unsettled. It wasn't until she reached out to her nightstand to check that time when she noticed there was an arm wrapped around her. Beca stiffened, suddenly anxious about what had happened the night before. _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ , she thought to herself suddenly panicking, unsure of whether or not to glace over her shoulder and see who lay behind her.

Her first thought was Chloe; she knew that her best friend had a thing for her, but the brunette had never tried to lead her on, because she just wasn't interested in Chloe that way. Then she realized that arms wrapped around her were too long, too pale to be Chloe's. The only other person she could think of was Jesse. She took another moment to look down, and noticed that the arms were well muscled, but slim, and soft, something the girl could melt in too, unlike the arms of her former boyfriend.

Who else could it be? She tried to piece together what had happened last night and then she remembered the blonde woman that she had basically dragged from the bar. Beca's eyes shot open, and she felt her body tense even more. She was clad only in her lacy black bra and underwear that she had worn last night, and her mind could only imagine what had happened the night before. Taking the chance she glanced over her shoulder. The blonde was sleeping soundly, her hair a mess, but only in the most attractive way.

The wavy tresses of her hair touched the silky skin over her shoulders, and Beca also noticed that the older woman wasn't wearing any clothes as well. _Luisa, that's her name…_ she thought, the brunette's eyes trailing down until the sheets blocked her view. A tired chuckle came from Luisa as she smirked, her blue eyes fluttering open. "How did you sleep, maus?" her voice was low, thickly accented, and caused a stir in Beca's stomach. "I-I- uh, did we?" she stuttered, not able to form any coherent sentences in front of the gorgeous woman. Luisa chuckled, propping herself up on her elbow, the sheets fell from her torso, and the Bella's mouth dropped.

A black bra covering the most enticing breasts she's ever seen, leading down to a flat stomach with toned abs. She could feel her mouth getting dry, and she felt a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes back to the blonde's which had turned dark. "Nien, little maus, but that could be arranged," Luisa's voice was low, almost a whisper, and Beca knew she would've pounced if she hadn't opened her mouth, "Then what happened?"

The lust that had filled the older woman's eyes disappeared and she dropped her finger from Beca's chin, giving her a smirk. What Beca wouldn't do to kill that stupid, butterfly inducing smirk off of the German's face. "Vell, you dragged me back here, we got undressed, and I only got one small taste before you rushed off to the bathroom and got sick," she explained, watching Beca's cheeks grow red. Beca watched as Luisa rolled over, grabbing a bottle of water form the other nightstand. "Here, I can not tell whether you are going to be sick again, or you are just.. what is the word.. flustered? Ja," she spoke, handing the bottle to Beca.

The girl groaned, but took sips of the cold water, hoping it would cool her down as well. As she took the bottle away from her lips, she blurted out, "Just because your body is so perfectly soft, and feels good behind me-" The realization of what she was saying made her bite her lip, and avert her eyes, the heat growing in her face again. "I could probably do a few more things behind _and_ in front of you that would feel good _tiny maus_ ," Luisa whispered into Beca's ears, causing the Bella's breath to catch in her throat. Her hand went behind her setting the bottle of water on the nightstand behind her. Beca's head was raging, but right now there were more important things that she wanted to attend to, than her hangover. The brunette swallowed hard, about to speak, but Luisa's lips beat her too it. She felt a tongue over her bottom lip and moaned as the blonde's teeth grazed it as well.

Soon tongues were clashing and Luisa's hand was cupping Beca's cheek, but the heat between the brunette's legs was getting far too much for her to bear. "Remember- how you said- you- only got- a small- taste?" she breathed between kisses, her fingers trailing down the woman's arms and sides, the smoothness of her skin getting the brunette even more heated. "Mmm," the blonde hummed, peppering kisses along the brunette's neck.

Beca let out a moan, her nails digging into Luisa's sides, earning her a grunt. "How would you like some breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3

The smirk that Beca felt against her neck was unreal. "Only if this breakfast is _in bed_ ," she growled, flipping Beca onto her back, climbing on top of her. Beca only squealed a little in surprise as she was flipped onto her back, and groaned as hungry kisses and nips were placed all over her torso. The small brunette's back arched needing more contact between their bodies. The German picked up her message, and slid her thigh between the small girl's legs. Beca gasped at the contact, and shuddered. Things had barely started and she felt like she could be pushed over the edge at any moment.

The Bella could barely contain herself, but she tried calming herself down, that was, until she felt teeth nipping at her hips. A loud moan escaped her lips, and she felt a hand crawling down her abdomen headed for her center. The feather light touches and kisses stopped momentarily, and she could've sworn she whimpered. Blue eyes looked up to meet her own and the German spoke, "This is alright, ja?" Beca nodded her head vigorously, slamming it back onto the pillow behind her when she felt her already soaked panties being pulled down her legs.

She could hear the blonde hum, as she left open mouth kisses along the inside of her thighs, the blonde's hands holding onto her hips as they bucked involuntarily. Luisa moved away from the brunette's core and back up to her chest, pulling down the straps of Beca's bra, and easily undoing the clasp from under the small girl, she disposed of the clothing. "You.. are beautiful kleine maus," she muttered, icy blue eyes scanning every inch of the Bella's exposed body.

Beca could barely open her eyes, her body so very tense with anticipation and need of the woman on top of her. "I need-," she started, before a tongue swiped over her right nipple, causing her to gasp. Luisa focused her mouth on one breast, fondling the other with her hand, switching between them after a few minutes of lavishing them with her tongue. "You perfect, perfect, _perfect_ human being," Beca breathed, feeling her body tensing, the pressure in her groin overwhelming. Small, thin, fingers gripped at the white sheets beneath her and she was nearly there.

"Nien maus, not yet," Luisa growled, stopping the ministrations with her tongue on the brunette's chest, and climbing up her body until they were face to face. The German's blonde tresses tickled her collarbone and she could feel her hot breath against her ear. "Betteln um es," she whispered, sending a spike of heat through Beca's body. "Ja, bitte, ich will es, fick mich," she whimpered, moaning loudly as the blonde bit down on the brunette's pulse point. She was surprised, she wasn't expecting the small girl to know any German, let alone talk dirty… With the new information she had just gained, she pulled back from Beca's neck and used her hand to turn her head to face her. Eyes locked on Beca's she said coolly, "Tell me how you want it."

The Bella looked back, the icy blue eyes piercing into her own, her breathing rapid as her arousal was nearing the highest it's ever been. "I want you to-" she was cut off by a rough kiss, teeth clashing, and a bite that she knew would leave a mark on her lip. "In German," Luisa hissed, diving hungrily back to Beca's neck. Beca couldn't think straight and this Goddess of a woman wanted her to tell her how she wanted her to fuck her in German? A groan only earned her some more teasing, fingertips grazing the inside of her thighs. "Hart," she breathed, "rau, schnell."

The simple adjectives were enough to earn her a finger running through her lower lips, and she clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Hot breath returned to her ear, and she heard the low, husky, lust filled voice fill her head, "Sie sind so nass, miene kleine maus ." Beca couldn't take any more of the teasing, her body was on the brink of exploding and she needed release. "Fick mich, _now_ ," she demanded, flipping the blonde over. Luisa gave her a toothy, half-assed grin, sliding two fingers into Beca's core easily.

The older woman only had to watch as Beca ground her hips on her fingers, the sight of the naked brunette above her only getting her heated. She watched as beads of sweat started to form on the younger woman's face, her eyes closed, and teeth biting her lip. Beca however, was trying her hardest to push herself over the edge, use the beautiful German woman's fingers to just release all the pent up sexual tension inside her, but she was having a hard time, and the tension just kept continually building. Luisa only watched with amusement, knowing that Beca wouldn't be able to bring herself to orgasm, a smug look on her face. "Are you ready to give up yet, maus?" she asked, as the brunette slowed, her chest heaving and having no luck finding release.

Beca was ready to admit defeat when the tall, muscular, _beautiful_ , German woman flipped her over, and shoved her back against the headboard. "It's time for breakfast," she breathed into Beca's ear, where her mouth lingered only for a moment before she felt Luisa's tongue travel through her slit. "Oh my _goddd_!" she moaned. Luisa's lips wrapped themselves around Beca's clit, measuring the sensitivity of the woman who sat before her. The German wanted to drag it out, make it agonizing, hear her scream her name as she rode out several orgasms, but Beca was already too far gone.

The blonde's tongue circled the girl's nub only a few times before she was screaming. Now to just push her over the edge. "Scream my name," she growled, shoving two fingers into the brunette. Pumping in and out rather rapidly, curling her fingers to reach that sweet, rough patch that would send the girl spiraling. "L- _LUISA!_ " Her voice rang through the Bellas' house, and her body went rigid, soaking the sheets as the German tried to lap up all the juices.

Beca was sure she lost count after three, and her head was spinning. Her body slumped back against the headboard of her bed before Luisa crawled up her body. Her chest was heaving, trying to regain her breath, Luisa climbing up her torso, peppering her body with light open mouthed kisses. When their faces reached each other, Beca ran her hand through the blonde's wavy hair, even more tousled than before. She bit her lip before speaking, "I think I'm ready for lunch, maybe even dinner too." Luisa only grinned at her, placing a kiss on the Bella's lips. Beca grunted at the tangy taste of herself on the German's lips. Luisa pulled away, a hunger still lingering in her eyes, "That means I get dessert."

 **Translations:  
Betteln um es** – Beg for it  
 **Ja, bitte, ich will es, fick mich** – Yes, please, I want it, fuck me  
 **Hart, rau, schnell** – Hard, rough, fast  
 **Sie sind so nass, miene kleine maus** – You are so wet, my little mouse


End file.
